Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional selection operation switch apparatus capable of, whenever necessary, outputting a desired operation command which is selected from multiple operation commands (that is, performing a multifunctional selection operation) when a single or a small number of operation members are operated.
Description of the Related Art
As such a multifunctional selection operation switch apparatus, for example, International Publication No. WO2014/065093 has made known a switch apparatus enabling multifunctional movement of a tip end portion of an endoscope as an operated member to be controlled by operating a small number of operation knobs.
In the above-mentioned conventional multifunctional selection operation switch apparatus, the operation knobs and the operated member are mechanically and operatively connected to each other via an interlocking mechanism for operatively connecting them in order for multifunctional complicated movement of the operated member to be controlled by the small number of operation knobs. For this reason, there is a problem that a structure of the interlocking mechanism becomes complicated and costs accordingly increase. Moreover, there are problems, for example, that: as the movement of the operated member becomes more multifunctional, the structure of the interlocking mechanism becomes more complicated; and an operation space for operating the operation knobs also becomes larger.